Will this be enough?
by Myzka1995
Summary: WWII AU. Castiel Novak is a gay Polish writer in Krakow, 1939. When the Nazi's invade in September 1939, Castiel and many others are forced into the Krakow ghetto, later, Auschwitz, where he meets Dean, an ex-Nazi imprisoned for being homosexual. In the face of absolute horror, will their love be enough to save them? M FOR A REASON, PLEASE DON'T READ IF YOU'RE SQUIMISH!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: WWII AU.

Castiel Novak is a gay Polish writer in Krakow, 1939. When the Nazi's invade in September 1939, Castiel and many others are forced into the Krakow ghetto. Later on, he and others are taken away to the concentration camp Auschwitz. There, he meets Dean, an ex-Nazi imprisoned for being homosexual. In the face of absolute horror, will their love be enough to save them?

Rated 'M' for; violence, racism, torture, rape and consensual sex.

_Alrighty, so this fic came to me a little while ago and I've decided to finally write it out. I'm a little fucked up so, bear with me through the rough bits. I tried to make it as realistic and historically accurate as possible, so I've loosely based it on a survivor's story. I used it to get an inside view rather than the history book version. If that offends you, don't read. This will be brutal, don't read this if you don't have the stomach for violence and torture and all other evil things._

_Hope you enjoy, M._

Chapter 1, Invasion

Castiel Novak sat at his desk staring at the flame of the now dying candle he had lit several hours earlier. He had been trying for hours to finish the last chapter of his novel, but simply couldn't find the inspiration. He looked over at the clock on the wall of his bedroom, 2:34am. Castiel groaned and rubbed his eyes, standing up and giving up the writing for the night. He headed to the small kitchen in the flat he shared with his sister Anna. He was surprised to find her sitting at the table holding a steaming mug.

She was a beauty with long fiery red hair and a personality to match. But they were both considered outcasts in the community. She was studying to be an engineer while most other girls were getting married and having children. As for Castiel, well, he was a writer and his sexual preferences made him awkward to be around. So they stuck together after the death of their parents, and that was perfectly fine with them.

"What on earth are you still doing awake?" he asked her as she looked up at him.

"I could ask you the same thing, _braciszek_." She motioned for him to sit across from her. He obliged, sighing deeply.

"I was trying to finish the stupid book, but I've been just staring at the page for hours. I think I need to give it up as a bad job." Anna smiled at him sweetly, pushing her mug towards him. He took it gratefully and took a sip.

"Chamomile flowers," she said, "They help put you to sleep." She leaned back in her chair and massaged her temples.

"I was studying for my exam next week, but it seems that I have hit a mental block as well."

Castiel began to feel tiredness flow through him and he yawned widely. Anna laughed and took her drink back.

"Well, if I'm boring you, go to bed silly. In any case, you need to get up tomorrow to get more food to store in the pantry." Castiel was about to respond when the room suddenly shook violently.

"What in the world was that?!" Anna gasped. Castiel ran to the window overlooking the streets below. People were opening their doors, all with the same scared expression on their faces. Anna joined him and looked to the skies. She grabbed Castiel's arm and pointed up. He followed her finger and saw a terrifying sight.

"It's the _Luftwaffe_, Anna; I think the war has finally hit Poland." He whispered to her. The wails of sirens confirmed his suspicions. Anna squeezed his arm painfully.

"They must be bombing the army… Castiel, what are we going to do?" she asked. He closed the window and the blinds, turning to face the kitchen once more.

"We wait for instructions from the city council. There's no sense in panicking, we should just go back to bed and we can go investigate tomorrow." Anna gave a huff.

"There is no way I'll get to sleep now I know the German's have invaded. You are crazy if you can do so." Castiel took his sister into his arms and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around him and they stood listening to the bombardments, wondering what would come of them.

The next morning Castiel woke to the smell of smoke. He sat bolt upright and hurried out of his room and once again found Anna sitting at the table. She looked like she hadn't slept at all.

"Where is that smell coming from?" he asked her. She smiled sadly.

"It's the smell of the countryside burning. The wind has been blowing it through our window all night."

"My god, how long did it last?" he asked.

"Until about 4:30 this morning. I'm amazed you fell asleep, the bombers got rather close at some points." Anna got up and headed to her room. "I have to go to library; I'll be back for dinner."

Castiel went to his room and dressed, deciding he would continue his daily routine as much as possible.

He left the apartment building and walked into the cool September air. The people he passed seemed to all have a worried expression, but who could blame them? War had been a rumor for months, and now it was finally reality. He made his way into his favorite café in Kraków; run by one of the only people he knew who did not seem to care about him being gay. He sat at the counter and was approached by a sweet, yet tough blond woman in her mid-forties.

"Good morning Castiel, the usual?" she asked, smiling warmly.

"Yes, thank you Ellen. How is Joanna?" he asked. Ellen chuckled as she poured his coffee.

"She's just as she ever was, full of life and maybe too rebellious for my liking. However, she's my daughter so who can blame her." Castiel laughed, knowing Ellen loved her daughter more than anything.

"Turn up the radio will you Ellen? I love this station." He asked her.

"Of course, who knows how much longer we'll be able to listen now that the German's are here." _Who indeed, _he thought. He pushed the gloomy thought away and listened.

"_And now we return to Prelude in gMinor, performed by Wladyslaw Szpilman on 100.6…" _Then suddenly the signal was cut and static replaced to pianist's music. Ellen looked up alarmed and ran to the shop window.

"Everyone get under the tables!" she yelled, grabbing Castiel and forcing him behind the counter just as the windows exploded. Glass and dust rained down on them as they felt the ground beneath them tremble with the forces of bombs being dropped in the city. Through the ringing in his ears Castiel could hear screaming and sirens in the streets. _Anna!_ He thought, panic settling in his stomach, _I need to find Anna! _He scrambled to his feet, ignoring Ellen's protests and ran to find his sister.

People were running through the streets, screaming for loved ones, holding bleeding wounds or simply standing in bewilderment. Castiel pushed through, determined to get to the library. He nearly tripped on a woman lying on the ground holding a man in her arms, she was screaming for him to open his eyes. Castiel's heart wrenched and he started to kneel to get her up when a hand grabbed his arm and pulled him roughly into a nearby ally, away from the mass of panicked bodies. He was pushed roughly against the wall by a short man with light brown hair.

"Gabriel!" Castiel grunted his now bruised arm still in the other man's grip. "What are you doing? Let go of me, I need to find Anna!" The man released his arm, but didn't let him leave.

"Cas, we've been friends for a long time, which is the only reason I'm putting my ass on the line doing this. Anna is fine; I sent her home before she reached the library. I knew this was going to happen. I can't see you again Cas, things will only be getting worse for you from now on. Go home, and stay there. Good bye, my friend." And he was gone. To say Castiel as confused was an understatement, but he decided to trust him and go home. He avoided the main streets that were still filled with people, and took back alleys to his apartment.

He took the stairs two at a time and fumbled with his key. Anna was waiting for him when he opened the door; she ran to him and sobbed as she pulled him into a bone crushing hug. He returned it and felt a surge of relief as he pet he red locks soothingly. They stayed like that for several minutes before she pulled away and began to speak in a cracked voice.

"Gabriel, he found me and told me to go home. The position he holds in the council, he knows what's coming…he said the Jews are all in danger.." her voice trailed away. Though they were not practicing Jews themselves, they're parents had been, and that was common knowledge. Castiel dreaded what was to come with the red, white and black flag.

Dean stood and watched Krakow burn, the smell of petrol heavy in the air around his truck. He leaned against the side door and lit a cigarette, inhaling deeply to calm his nerves. Why was he nervous? He was not in the city, and he was a German, what did he have to fear? The thought did not sooth him however, even German's weren't always safe from the Nazi regime.

Dean shut his eyes and tried to ignore the screaming of the Poles, but with little success. He was fighting for the right side, wasn't he? It seemed difficult to believe that at times, but he dare not express his feelings to anyone, lest they report him to the commandant. Just as this thought went through his head, a man came striding up to him, smiling wickedly.

Dean nodded to the man, "Alistair."

"Now Dean, is that any way to greet your teacher and higher ranking officer?" Alistair's voice was dripping in slime and made Dean shiver uncomfortably. Dean hated the man, but he held Dean's secret homosexuality away from the others, thus keeping him safe…for a price.

"You know what Deaney? I think I'd like some payment, haven't paid up in a while and this whole burning city thing's got me real riled up." He motioned Dean to get on his knees. Dean pitched the cigarette and reluctantly did as he was bid. He undid Alistair's fly and pulled out his semi-hard member. It smelled bad, as it always did but he had no choice but to suck it. Alistair grabbed Dean's short hair as hard as possible and forced him down, fucking his mouth and throat, ignoring Dean's gags and muffled cries of pain. _Just stick it out, he'll be done soon. You've done this before, you can do this. _Dean desperately tried to calm himself, and soon it was over, the foul tasting cum shooting down his throat. Dean swallowed, looking up and seeing Alistair's satisfied face.

"That's a good little student." He said, doing up his uniform. Dean stood and grabbed a canteen from the truck and drank deeply, trying to get the taste out of his mouth. Alistair snickered, leaning against the truck. He turned his attention to Krakow, smiling.

"The little Jews and all the other vermin won't know what hit them. Aren't they're screams just so satisfying, Deaney?" Dean could only nod in agreement, anything else would be deadly.

After what seemed like forever, Alistair had enough of watching and turned to Dean, lifting his right arm in salute. "_Heil Hitler!" _

Dean stood at attention, his heart aching.

"_Heil Hitler!"_


	2. Chapter 2

_Okipoki, now we get into the racism and other unlovely stuff, don't read if you're offended, I won't go easy._

_M_

Chapter 2, Occupation

The soldiers first marched into Krakow on September 6th, and it had been terrifying, but since then not much had changed. It was only in November when the first rules began to come out. Anna had woken him up in the early morning holding a newspaper in her hands.

"Castiel, get up! Listen to this, it's absolutely ridiculous!" She pulled the blankets off him and he groaned in protest.

"Anna, what in the world are you screaming about?" He blinked in the bright light at his sister. She was fuming and Castiel could swear he saw smoke coming from her ears. It was frightening. She shoved the paper under his nose.

"This! Read it!" she sat on the bed with her arms crossed firmly. Castiel looked down and began to read.

_By order of the occupying German Nazi forces, all Jews must wear an arm band bearing the Star of David 3" by 3" in blue on a white background. This order is for all Jews over the age of 12._

_All Jews must tip their hats to German officers._

_Jews are banned from the sidewalks, non-jewish cafes, restaurants and public parks._

The list went on and on. Castiel sat in silence and stared blankly at the paper. He looked up at his sister.

"Are we considered Jews, _siostra_?" he asked. She nodded mutely.

"What can we do but follow the rules, I suppose, and hope for no trouble." Anna snorted.

"Oh my dear _braciszek_, you keep thinking that way and you'll be dead within the year." Castiel looked past his sister to the window overlooking the streets below.

_What will become of us?_

Dean walked down the streets of Krakow with a fellow officer, trying to ignore the fearful looks of the people around him. His uniform and swastika armband gave him nothing but shame, while too others it gave a sense of pride. His companion, Alistair, stood tall and swaggered through the streets like he owned the place. He nudged Dean and pointed to a thin man headed their way wearing an armband. He was on the sidewalk, and Alistair loved punishment.

"Let's have a little fun, shall we Deaney?" he whispered.

"_Jude! Kommen Sie hier!"_ Alistair yelled at the man. He must have realized his mistake because he looked at the street and back to the sidewalk. The black haired man stumbled forward muttering apologies to Alistair. Dean turned away, not wanting to watch, so he lit up a cigarette to distract him. He heard Alistair yelling and Dean watched the citizens of Krakow cross the street or walk very quickly away from the scene. Alistair hit the other man over and over and Dean could no longer stand the cries of pain. He turned around and caught his companion's hand.

"He's had enough, leave him be. I'm sure he's learned his lesson." Dean said quietly. Alistair looked shocked.

"You protect the filthy Jew? _Judenfreund_!" Alistair hissed and marched off. Dean knew he was in deep trouble now, so what was one more act of disobedience? He knelt down and helped the man up. He brushed the messy black hair aside and stared into the most shockingly blue eyes he had ever seen. Blood dripped from the man's hairline and fell down his cheeks. Dean stared at him, unable to move.

"Are you going to be alright?" Dean asked in Polish when he could finally find his voice. The other man seemed to start out of a daze. He pulled away from Dean and tried to brush the mud off his trench coat.

"Y-yes, I-I'll be alright…" He stopped and looked Dean full in the face, the intensity of his slightly confused expression made Dean blush. The other man noticed, but said nothing.

"Thank you." He said. Dean watched as the man with the blue eyes walked away on the street, wondering who he was.

As predicted, times got very hard for the people of Krakow, food was scarce and money was hard to come by. However, the average Pole was better off than the Jews as a whole. By the winter of 1941, only 15,000 of the city's 68,000 Jews remained in Krakow, and soon, it would get much worse.

Early one morning in March 1941, all the remaining Jews in Krakow could be seen packing their belongings and walking through the streets into a small section of the city reserved for the Jews. Castiel walked slowly with Anna at his side. She had lost her spark of life in the months following the invasion, when Castiel had arrived home bruised and bloody she had shrieked herself hoarse, at him and at the Nazi soldiers, swearing vengeance and damning them all to the deepest pit of hell. Now however, she remained silent and stared off into space. It was a very quiet group of people walking through the streets, the atmosphere was too grim. The Polish people stood on the sidewalks and watched their friends, coworkers, teachers and students walk into what people began calling the ghetto. Castiel looked around and spotted Ellen with her daughter watching the procession. He leaned over to Anna.

"Keep walking, I'll be right back." She nodded but her expression did not change. Castiel made his way over to his friend. She was holding Joanna in her arms, silent tears falling from her eyes. She reached for him as he came closer.

"Ellen, why are you here? There's no need to watch this." He told her. She looked past him to the people behind.

"I told myself I wouldn't, but I couldn't help it." She said. Joanna looked up at him. She was a young blond girl, so full of life, but she too had lost some of her spirit. They had been friends all her life and it pained him to see her so unhappy. He forced a smile for her sake.

"Don't worry, I'm sure this will all be over soon and we can all get back to our lives. You'll serve me coffee and I'll read you my latest story, just like before." He knew it was a lie, but it was worth it to see her smile again. Joanna sniffed.

"A-and we'll go walking in the park t-to watch the men play football i-in the summer." She said. Castiel genuinely laughed at that, pulling her into a hug.

"That we shall, my dear, don't lose hope." He turned back to Ellen. She smiled sadly and hugged him as well, slipping something into his coat pocket. They said nothing and Castiel went back to find his sister.

Dean watched the thousands of people file into the sectioned off block from the third floor of the Nazi headquarter. His superiors called it the Jewish district, but it was common knowledge that they just wanted all the Jews in one concentrated place. _How will 15,000 people fit into an area that barely holds 3,000?_ He wondered. But maybe that was the point.

After the incident with the blue eyed man, Alistair had reported him to Crowley, the so called king of hell. Dean was one of the best soldiers in the company, and Crowley didn't want to lose him without due investigation. After a long deliberation and discussion today Dean would finally know what his fate would be.

He stood in the king's office and waited, nervous and scared. What if they found his secret out?

Sooner than expected, Crowley came into the room, followed by Alistair and two others. Dean stood at attention and threw his right arm into the air.

"_Heil Hitler!" _he said loudly. The four others returned the gesture, and Crowley motioned for Dean to sit in one of the chairs in front of his desk. Dean sat down and Alistair sat in the chair next to him, smiling slightly. Crowley put his hands together in front of him and looked at Dean hard. It made him uncomfortable.

"Why did you stop Alistair from teaching the Jew a lesson?" he asked finally. Dean took a deep breath, he had thought a long time how he would answer the question.

"I believed that the man had had enough of a beating to understand the wrongfulness of his actions. I believed a show of force to the people around would be beneficial, however, killing the man in the street may have provoked an outcry from the people." He said carefully.

Crowley seemed mildly amused by his answer. Alistair's grin grew more unpleasant.

"So, the fact that you disagree with the Nazi regime has nothing to do with it? Your love of the Jewish filth didn't come into play? Do you deny that you believe the Aryan race is not superior to all others?" Crowley asked him. Dean knew he was doomed and decided not to answer. Alistair spoke up, looking at Dean.

"He was not part of the celebrations during the bombing." He said. _Because you were forcing your cock down my throat you fucker, _Dean thought, but he did not say so.

Crowley opened a file on his desk, flipping through the pages.

"It says here your father was one of the more outspoken 'human rights' activists during the 1930 election. Do you follow his footsteps boy?" Dean shook his head.

"No I do not. My father was a traitor to the fatherland." Dean answered.

"And what of your brother, studying the law in America?" Crowley asked.

"I have not spoken to him in years." Crowley wasn't buying it. He motioned to the two men standing in the back of the room.

"Dean, you disappoint me, and all of Germany. You're father's traitor blood runs deep in you, I should have you shot. But, as is the law, you will be taken to a labor camp. Take him away."

Dean was grabbed by the two soldiers and dragged from the office, Alistair watching, grinning ear to ear. Dean screamed at the others, but no one listened. His fate had been sealed.


	3. Chapter 3

_So, slight change of plan, Dean's homosexuality will not be the reason he's sent away, makes it too complicated to get them together ya know? So far, this story has not been based on any real story, but this chapter will have some of those elements. I have no life, so this story is going to come together a lot faster than it should._

_And I'm happy someone else has an interest in WWII, makes me feel like less of a weirdo XD_

_M_

Chapter 3, Deportation

Castiel and Anna managed to find living space without too much of a problem. They shared their basement room with the Mueller family with their two young children. Considering where they were, it wasn't too bad. They had all scrubbed the room clean and dragged in mattresses, lamps and a portable cooking stove. Anna had taken electrician courses in school, so she was able to wire electricity into their room so they could cook on a hot surface. Warm food was the biggest comfort they had. The Nazis had walled off the ghetto, separating the Jews from the rest of Krakow, adding to the feeling of dread and confinement already in everyone's hearts.

Castiel spent his days working as a waiter in a small café. It was frequented only by the richest of the Jews, they had an air of superiority but, he didn't mind the work, it gave him some little money and he got to listen to the band play. He wouldn't say it but he also did some eavesdropping around the Jewish police, and if he was lucky, he'd hear a radio news broadcast about the Nazi progression through Europe. England, France and hopefully Russia had declared war on Nazi Germany, which brought happiness too the desperate Polish people.

In the evenings, he would look after the Mueller's children, teaching them to read and encouraging them to write to help deal with the horrors around them. The two decided to write a skit together several days ago, and they were now performing it for their parents and Anna. Castiel smiled as he watched the children act like cats, it made him feel like everything was normal.

Once they were asleep, Yosef Mueller sat beside Castiel on their side of the room. He was a tall man with greying hair and a rough beard. He had been a butcher before, and often got extra helpings of meat to share.

"Novak, have you heard the rumors going around? They say, they are giving work visas to work outside the ghetto walls. Do you think you will apply?" Yosef asked. Anna spoke up before Castiel could answer.

"Don't be a fool, Yosef, what will they want with a writer? They need strong workers with real skills, look at him! He's barely able to lift a box!" Castiel looked down at his hands, feeling ashamed. It wasn't his fault he had never been particularly strong.

"She's right, what will they do with me? You are a strongly built man, you would get a visa I'm sure." He said. Yosef looked a little awkward.

"There is another rumor. Deportation to labor camps in the north. Do you know anything of this?" Castiel looked at Anna and sighed. He had heard of that, through his job at the café.

"Yes, I've heard as much, but I don't know for sure." Yosef nodded and went back to his wife. Anna lay down on her side of the mattress and whispered prayers to herself long into the night.

…

Castiel woke up very early on a May morning, everyone else was still asleep, even Anna. He decided to get up and walk around outside before he went to the café. It was never a pleasant walk; the streets were difficult to navigate with so many people forced into such a small place. Today was no different. He avoided the corpses as much as he could, and tried to ignore the stench of the decomposition fluids leaking from the discolored bodies. So many were dying of malnutrition or disease, it was impossible to keep count. Every day he saw wagons carrying the day's victims. It was a sickening sight to see.

Along the sides of the streets, people were already out trying to sell whatever they could to others from small booths. Ellen had given him nearly 2000 _zlotys,_ a fortune by the ghetto standards, and he used it to buy food and extra clothes for him and Anna. An elderly woman was swatting a young boy had away from her fresh bread when she spotted Castiel.

"Castiel, come, I have fresh bread for you and Anna, come." She ushered him over. He walked over to her.

"Morning, _babcia_, how are you?" He didn't really want to know but he asked out of politeness. She laughed mirthlessly.

"My son and granddaughter died of typhoid last night. I had to strip their bodies to sell the clothes. How do you think I am?" she said bitterly. Castiel felt sick.

"I'm sorry to hear that…"he said awkwardly, he saw the tiny body of her grandchild lying naked not far away. She shook her head and sold him his bread. Unable to cope with talking to more people about their latest tragedy, he decided to go back home and give the bread to Anna. When he got back to the room, he found her playing with the Mueller's daughter. She seemed genuinely happy for the first time in months. She smiled up at him.

"I brought you a fresh loaf; there should be some jam left, have some. I'll eat at work." He said when she began to protest. He did not have the stomach for food right now.

"I'll be back later, _siostra_."he told her.

But that would prove to be a lie.

As he made his way back down the street, he heard trucks and people screaming.

"It's an _aktzia_!" they screamed. Castiel tried to run but found his way blocked by soldiers. He tried to duck around one and earned himself the butt of a gun to the face for it. They grabbed him and tossed him into the back of a truck, yelling insults.

"_Steigen Sie ein, Strück, das Sie von Schmutz!" _One of them spat at him.

"Please! You can't, I have a sister! She needs me, please, no!" But his cries went unheard. There were several other young men just as scared as he was in the truck. One of them grabbed Castiel and shoved him down.

"Shut up or we'll all get in trouble!" One of them whispered harshly, slamming his hand over Castiel's mouth. He stopped struggling and the boy let him go, helping him sit up. He had one last glimpse of the ghetto before the soldiers threw a tarp over the back of the truck, sealing the boys in. Castiel's head pounded and he could feel blood drip down his face, he made no move to wipe it away and cried silently. The other boys stayed silent, though a few of them were crying as well.

They drove out of the ghetto and out of Krakow for a short time before they stopped. They could hear voices yelling and the sound of a train horn in the distance. The boy who grabbed Castiel spoke quietly.

"I think we're at the train station…but not the passenger trains, the freight trains. What in the world are we doing here?" he wondered aloud. A small boy in the corner sniffed.

"M-maybe they w-ant us t-too work out here?" Castiel desperately wanted to believe that, but a sick feeling in his gut told him he was wrong. He was about to say so when two Nazi guards tore the tarp down and started yelling and began grabbing the boys from the truck. They pushed them towards a train made of cattle cars. Castiel could see what looked like hundreds of people on the very crowded and chaotic platform. Soldiers were shoving as many people as they could into the cattle cars, tearing children from their mother's arms and throwing them aside. One man rushed forward to stop a soldier from hitting a pregnant woman, and the soldiers beat him with batons.

"_Schnell!"_ They yelled, pushed and beat them into the train. Castiel couldn't keep from being dragged into the box car, and he was quickly hustled into the far corner. It became very hard to breath and Castiel managed to turn his body so he faced the wall which had small cracks in it. Desperate for air he pressed his face to the wood, gasping.

There was no room to sit or even move. For hours the train trudged across the countryside. The people screamed for the doors to be opened, for water, air and missing loved ones. A young girl announced she had to go to the bathroom, and, judging by the smell, she did. Castiel was pretty sure them man next to him had died.

He tried to recited as many poems and stories as he could remember to keep his mind occupied. He knew if he gave in and screamed with the others, he'd be lost.

But, oh, how he wanted to scream.


	4. Chapter 4

_Alrighty, sorry for the wait, been pretty busy with work. We now bring in some historical figures and some not-so-historical events, to my knowledge anyway. Some of this chapter may not be accurate but it'll go with the story._

_Enjoy, M_

Chapter 4, Categories

"_psst, _new blood, look out men, new blood."

Dean looked up from his shovel towards the train station. Sure enough, a new train load of people had been delivered. He knew nearly all of them would be dead by the day's end, but those who were deemed able to work would be in for a brutal time, which meant they would be too. The guards didn't discriminate between the old prisoners and the new. He was luckier than they were however; he was German, not Jewish. The Jews wore a yellow Star of David and were the most brutally treated. Dean wore a red triangle, prisoner of war status. Granted it wasn't as bad and being a Jew, but it was still never easy.

Dean was sent to Auschwitz after his 'trial'. His head was shaved to prevent lice infestation and given a blue and white striped uniform with a number on the chest. He lived in a small barrack with 50 other POW's, some from Germany, others from Russia. He had only been in the camp a few months, but it felt like years. Hard work and no decent food, he was losing weight quickly, along with his moral.

"Keep digging you traitorous pigs! I want this trench finished in two weeks!" yelled a soldier standing over them. His German shepherd snarled at the workers. Dean put his head down and drove his shovel down and kept digging.

…

Castiel stood in line with hundreds of other people. A row of tables had been set up between two large buildings. He was three people away from the soldiers when he heard the questions being asked.

"Name, date of birth, place of birth, occupation…" and based on the answers they were sorted into two lines, left or right. All the women, children and elderly went to the right, while strong looking men went to the left. Castiel had a feeling being a writer would get him sent to the right.

_Only one more person to go, quick, think of something more manly… _he thought.

"Name,"

"Castiel Novak."

"A Pole eh? Date of birth?" The guard didn't look up from his paper.

"May 24, 1916."

"Birthplace?"

"Krakow, Poland"

"And occupation?"

"Electrician," The soldier looked up at him and looked rather deep into his eyes. He seemed to consider for a moment then asked;

"Where were your parents from?" Castiel was taken aback by that, what did they have to do with this?

"My father was born in Berlin where he became a professor of European history. He met my mother there and they moved to Poland so she could be closer to her family. Then they had me and my sister."

The soldier looked back at his paper and wrote a note on it.

"Go to the left, next!"

Castiel was so relieved he nearly ran to the group on the left side. His joy was short lived however, at first glance, there was no difference between the right and left, but he saw soldiers being kind to the women and young children. Why would a soldier capable of doing awful and brutal things be suddenly kind? That could not be good. He turned his gaze towards the building in front of them. They walked single file with soldiers making sure no one ran off. A man not far ahead of him spoke up.

"What are we doing in there?" he asked a nearby soldier. The Nazi grinned and pointed to the brick.

"You are going to take a shower and get new clothes! We want you to have the best stay possible at Hotel Auschwitz!" He and the other soldiers laughed.

Inside the building they were told to strip down to the skin, even their underwear. They all did so, trying their best to hide themselves. Castiel accidently bumped into another man, and was shoved to the ground for it.

"Watch it, fag." He snarled. A soldier grabbed the other man and punched him in the face.

"No fighting! Now, all of you leave your clothes and get into the showers."

Castiel got up and hurriedly tried to cover himself. Being gay here was bound to be a very bad thing. _At least it's too stressful to get any kind of boner in here,_ he thought to himself. The water was freezing and the soap they were given smelled like heavy chemicals. Once the water was off they were marched into another room where they had disinfecting powder thrown on them. Next was the barber. Castiel watched as his black hair fell to the ground and began to cry silently. Next, they saw the doctor.

The doctor was a scary looking man with dark evil-looking eyes. He wore a white lab coat with a stethoscope around his neck. He didn't say anything to Castiel but motioned for him to give over his ID paper. Castiel handed it over. The doctor read it over and hummed to himself.

"Castiel Novak, twenty-four years old, Polish but of Aryan decent, yes, I can see by your eyes, quite a shocking color. Very well, my name is Dr. Mengele, I am the head of the medical staff at Auschwitz. I'm going to do a quick exam and give you a uniform then you'll be led off to the POW barracks."

Castiel didn't think too much of it when the doctor asked him to bent over the desk. But when he ordered the guard out of the room he felt a sickening feeling in his gut. Mengele snapped gloves over his hand and started rubbing around Castiel's hole. He tensed up immediately.

"Shh, this is all procedure, if you scream I will shoot you myself, understand?" Castiel nodded, tears pooling in his eyes. He pushed a finger into him and Castiel gasped in pain at the intrusion. Mengele smacked his rear so hard he could feel it bruise. Suddenly he pulled his finger out and fumbled with his pants. He spread Castiel's cheeks, positioned himself and pushed in hard. The pain was so intense Castiel bit into his lip until it bled and tried desperately not to cry out. Again and again the doctor thrust in until he came deep in his ass. Mengele hit him again and pulled put too quickly, making Castiel gasp.

"There we go, you didn't enjoy that did you? Good, I'll have no Faggots in my camp. Get out of here, you piece of shit." Castiel limped towards the door as the guard came back in. The pain made it difficult to walk. He was given a blue and white striped uniform with a matching hat, a red triangle sewn onto the front above the number, 876534. He and two others were led away to their new home.

…

Dean sat on the floor of the barrack playing cards with a Russian soldier. The day's work had been rough but no one was beaten so the mood was slightly higher than usual. The door swung open with a bang and two soldiers walked in with three new men. They were tossed in and the guards left again.

Dean looked over at his game mate and sighed. The first night was the hardest for new comers. He bent to pick up one of the fallen men and was shocked to see the bright blue eyes looking back at him.

…

Castiel froze, he knew this man, he was sure of it, but from where? The look on his face must have given it away.

"I know you, can't forget a pair of eyes like yours. I'm Dean, I, uh, stopped a man from beating you back in Krakow." Dean said. Castiel found his voice; this was the soldier who helped him.

"Yes, I remember, I'm Castiel." Castiel stood up slowly and brushed his uniform off. Dean eyed his triangle with confusion. He lifted his hand and sat Castiel down on his bunk. He noticed him wince as he sat.

"What are you doing in these barracks? They don't give up a star easily. I know you're a Jew, what did you do to get here?" Dean asked.

"I didn't do anything, they just asked me about my parents and the soldier wrote a note down and here I am." Castiel answered. Dean huffed and dropped the subject, even though he knew there was more. Castiel looked around at all the people.

"There are not enough beds for everyone."

"You're right; they make us sleep in pairs on these bunks." He patted the thin mattress beneath them. Castiel looked uncomfortable with the idea. Dean leaned over to him and said quietly;

"You can bunk with me, my mate died so the space is free. Morbid, I know, but you're very good-looking and there are some very frustrated men in here." Dean said. Castiel looked scared and shrank back. Dean smiled at him.

"Don't worry Cas, I'll look out for you." Castiel couldn't help but feel a little bit better. Dean had protected him before; maybe he'll do it again. Besides, he was pretty good looking, he wouldn't mind sleeping next to him. Dean saw the choice being made in his eyes,smiled and jumped down to continue his game.

The Russian was a younger man with rough dark skin, his German wasn't the best, but he did manage to get out a few words to Dean.

"The man, he is very er-_krasivyy, da_?" he smirked. He had figured out Dean's real secret after knowing him for less than a day. Dean nodded and blushed slightly, smiling at him.

_Maybe this won't be too hard with him around…_


End file.
